Superficial mycosis is defined as a disease wherein the pathogen is localized in a keratinized tissue such as epidermis, hair, nail and the like, and a mucosal area adjacent to the skin such as mouth cavity, vagina and the like, and is a disease developed most frequently. As antifungal agents conventionally used for the treatment of mycosis, azole antifungal agents (luliconazole, lanoconazole, bifonazole, ketoconazole, miconazole, itraconazole, clotrimazole, neticonazole, oxiconazole, tioconazole, croconazole, omoconazole, sulconazole and salts thereof etc.); benzylamine antifungal agents (butenafine and a salt thereof etc.); allylamine antifungal agents (terbinafine and a salt thereof etc.); morpholine antifungal agents (amorolfine and a salt thereof etc.); thiocarbamic acid antifungal agents (liranaftate, tolnaftate, tolciclate etc.); and antibiotics (nystatin, trichomycin, variotin, siccanin, pyrrolnitrin, amphotericin etc.) and the like are known. While the species and drug sensitivity of pathogenic fungus to be the target of these antifungal agents vary depending on each antifungal agent, the pathogenic fungus includes genus Candida, genus Cryptococcus, genus Aspergillus, genus Trichophyton, genus Malassezia, genus Coccidioides and the like (see non-patent document 1).
Recently, however, intractable superficial mycosis in each country of South East Asia (particularly, Thailand), North America and Europe has been reported (see non-patent documents 2, 6, 7, 9, 10 and 11). In addition, it has been reported in the International Society for Human and Animal Mycology (ISHAM-2009) that said pathogenic fungus is derived from a fungus of the genus Scytalidium (Scytalidium dimidiatum etc.) (see non-patent documents 3 and 8). Furthermore, commercially available drugs including an azole antifungal agent have been reported to show a low activity against fungus of the genus Scytalidium (Scytalidium dimidiatum etc.) (see non-patent document 4 or 5), and a risk of failing effective treatment when pandemic occurs in Japan or in the world has been indicated (see non-patent document 3).